Most malware today are variants of a root ‘family’ that exploits a known vulnerability in particular software. For example, different malware variants may seize upon a flaw, structure, idiosyncrasy, or bug within a particular operating system version, firmware, or implementation. Often, malware spreads to computing devices by networking connections with remote sources, such as software downloaded from “app” stores, and/or via device-to-device communications (e.g., short message service (SMS) text messaging, email, etc.). Despite mobile devices being typically modular and diverse in nature, utilizing discrete software (e.g., plug-n-play) to support various chips, drivers, and peripherals, malware is highly pervasive in the mobile device industry. Conventional software patches to remove or neutralize malware from infected devices may take many months (e.g., 15-20 months) or years to be rolled out in the market. For example, code fixes, firmware upgrades, and/or module updates need to be authored, tested, approved and shipped by various parties before being received at end user devices. Additionally, such patching may be expensive, requiring mobile devices to burden their resources and connectivity by downloading and installing redundant or unnecessary copies of code.